


A Shot Through the Heart

by zebraljb



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Doctor's appointment, M/M, Meet the Family, Percival is awesome, getting a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23208193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Percival accompanies Eggsy as he takes Daisy for her physical exam and shots.
Relationships: Percival/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598944
Comments: 18
Kudos: 89





	A Shot Through the Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merwinist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merwinist/gifts).



> A request from merwinist for Perciwin where Percival goes with Eggsy for Daisy's appointment and Eggsy freaks out because of the needles.
> 
> Rated Teen and Up for use of the f-word only.

“Six rounds in thirty seconds…that is five seconds a round…” Percival scribbles something on his notepad. A knock at the door makes him frown. “Enter,” he barks. He relaxes when he sees the familiar head poke around the door. “Galahad.”

“Hello, Percival.” Eggsy lets himself in and closes the door, leaning against it once it’s shut.

“You’re back early. Eighty-three minutes early.” Percival gets up and walks around his desk.

“Yeah. Izzat okay?”

“Of course it’s okay. I’m always happy to see you.” Percival puts his arms around Eggsy and holds him close. He’s surprised by the stiffness in Eggsy’s body. “Are YOU not happy you’re back early?”

“No, I am. Really. Glad I could surprise you.” The smile on Eggsy’s face is not the one that normally lights up his eyes.

“You’re not glad,” Percival observes.

“Okay, well, you know how you took time off tomorrow and the next day, and I’m off for post-mission leave and all? And we were supposed to spend all that time together?”

“You do not wish to spend the time with me.” Percival isn’t surprised, really. Their relationship is quite new, and he’s still honestly shocked that Eggsy spends time with him at all.

“Of course I do!” Eggsy exclaims. “You’re an idiot.” He pokes Percival in the side. “It’s that I CAN’T. At least not tomorrow.”

“Why?”

“Well, my mum has to work and my little sister has to get her shots for school…said I’d take her.”

“And your mother would not wish for me to come along. Understandable,” Percival nods. They haven’t been dating for very long, after all, and he’s not exactly the kind of man one brings home to family. Even his OWN family is a bit nervous around him.

“Wot? No! That’s not it at ALL!” Eggsy grabs him by the lapels and shakes him a bit. “Told Mum all about you, didn’t I? She can’t wait to meet you, been after me for like a week to ask you over for tea or dinner or sommat.”

“Oh. Well.” Percival clears his throat.

“Aw, babe. Your ears are turning pink. That is so bloody adorable.” Eggsy gives him a thorough kiss. “Anyway, just don’t figure you wanna spend your day off in a doctor’s office with my five-year-old sister.”

“I’m sure your sister is as charming as you are, so you would be wrong. But if you don’t wish me to be there…”

“I DO, swear down,” Eggsy vows. “Why don’t we get takeaway and go back to yours tonight after we’re done here? Her appointment’s at nine, we can get her from the neighbor and go right to the doctor.”

“That sounds very wise,” Percival says.

What does one wear to meet his boyfriend’s little sister?

“Hello, Mrs. Hodges,” Eggsy says as the door opens.

“Eggsy! So good to see you, my boy. It’s been ages.”

“It has,” Eggsy agrees. He smiles at the elderly woman. “This is my boyfriend, Percival.”

“A pleasure, ma’am,” he says, nodding at her.

“All mine, I’m sure,” she says, looking him over and seeming to like what she sees. He hopes so. He spent twenty minutes in front of his closet putting together the perfect combination of trousers, shirt, and casual blazer. “Daisy, your brother is here!”

“Eggsy!” A flash of pink comes barreling out the door and attacks Eggsy’s legs.

“Hello, my flower.” Eggsy picks her up and hugs her.

“Here is her bag,” Mrs. Hodges says, giving a tiny knapsack to Percival. 

“Thank you.”

“We really appreciate this, Mrs. Hodges,” Eggsy says around a mane of blond hair.

“Any time. Daisy and I always enjoy ourselves, don’t we, dear?”

“Next time we’re gonna make biscuits,” Daisy announces. She peeks around Eggsy and seems to see Percival for the first time. “Who are you?”

“This is Percival, my special friend,” Eggsy says. “See you soon, Mrs. Hodges.”

“I hope so. Have a good day.” 

Eggsy kisses Daisy’s cheek. “Were you good for her?”

“The best good,” Daisy says earnestly. “Why is he your special friend?”

“Because I like him better than anyone else I know…except you!” Eggsy blows a raspberry into her neck and she giggles.

Percival unlocks the door to their borrowed Kingsman car and Eggsy gets her strapped into her booster seat. “I’ll drive if you wish to sit in the back,” Percival murmurs.

“No, that’s fine, I’ll sit up front…but you can still drive.” Eggsy puts on his seatbelt and smiles back at Daisy. “If someone is real good at the doctor, I think we might have time to stop for tea and cakes.”

“I’m getting shots,” Daisy whimpers. Percival glances in the mirror and sees her bottom lip tremble. 

“Yeah, but it will be real quick, like two seconds,” Eggsy promises. “Percival and I both had all our shots, and we lived to tell the tale.”

“I need directions,” Percival says quietly and Eggsy turns back around.

He pulls into a carpark not far from the office and waits for Eggsy to free his sister from her seat. As soon as she’s out of the car she stares up at him. “You’re taller than Eggsy.”

“I am.”

“I bet you could hang from the high monkey bars.”

“I am excellent at monkey bars,” Percival says solemnly. “Although I never liked swings. I do not like things that go high in the air.”

Eggsy gapes at him. “Bruv, on your last…job…you were on top of a thirty-floor building!”

“I work to overcome the fear to do my job correctly.”

Daisy takes Percival’s hand and he stares down at her in shock. “Do you like the sliding board?”

“I do,” Percival says, trying to ignore the way Eggsy’s gaping at them. “I always liked hiding under it…in my day the slides were made of metal, so when other children went down it sounded like thunder.”

“C’mon, the doctor is up here.” Daisy tugs at his hand. “I love thunder. I’m not scared of it. I like storms.”

“So do I…I like the wind.”

“Ooh, me too!” Daisy shouts.

Eggsy gets them checked in and they sit down on a sofa in the waiting room. “Daisy…”

“Do you like rain? I only like when it rains really hard, or when you can see a rainbow,” Daisy informs Percival, ignoring her brother.

“I do like rain, except for the misty kind that covers my glasses.”

“Yeah, that’s yucky,” she agrees.

“Daisy,” a nurse announces and they all stand. 

“I shall wait here,” Percival says.

“No, you gotta come too,” Daisy commands. Percival looks at Eggsy, who shrugs.

They go back into the tiny examination room and the nurse asks all the questions and takes Daisy’s vitals. Percival stands in the corner as the doctor comes in and discusses Daisy’s health with Eggsy. She then does the usual things for a physical, checking her eyes and ears and listening to her breathing and heartbeat.

“All right. You seem to be in tip-top shape,” the doctor says with a grin. “I’ll get the nurse, we’ll administer the shots, and you’ll be good to go.” The doctor disappears out the door.

“Shots,” Daisy says fearfully.

“Don’t worry, Daisy, you’ll be fine,” Eggsy says encouragingly. “You’re my brave girl, right?”

“Y-yes.”

Percival pulls his notebook from the pocket of his jacket and rips a page out. They stop talking and stare at him. “Don’t mind me,” he says without looking up. He slowly starts folding the paper this way and that. 

“What are you doing?” Daisy breathes.

Percival continues folding. “Hold out your hand.” She immediately obeys and he places the tiny swan on her palm. 

“Wow…that is cool! Can you make something else?” He silently tears another piece of paper and quickly folds. A little boat joins the swan just as the door opens again.

“Here we are…four shots, two in each arm,” the nurse says. “I’ll be as quick as possible.”

Daisy starts to whimper and Eggsy clears his throat. Percival glances at his boyfriend and sees that his face has turned as white as the paper figures. “Eggsy?” Percival murmurs. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah, of course. M’fine,” Eggsy says with a weak smile. He turns to study a poster on the wall. “Just not a big fan of needles is all.”

“Not a big fan…” Percival stares at him in disbelief. “You’ve been in Medical more times than any other agent. You’ve had numerous inoculations prior to trips abroad.”

“And I hated each and every one,” Eggsy says through clenched teeth. “I fucking hate needles, all right?”

“Unbelievable.” Percival shakes his head fondly. “We are discussing this adorable personality trait later.” He kneels next to the table and takes Daisy’s hand. “Daisy, I need to you to listen very carefully, because I’m going to tell you a secret.”

“M’kay,” Daisy whispers.

“The doctors don’t tell anyone this, because if they did, everyone would RUN to the office to get a shot.”

“Who wants shots?” Daisy says. She whimpers as the nurse rubs her arm with alcohol.

“People who wish to be superheroes.”

“What?” Daisy gasps, barely flinching as the first needle goes in.

“Yes. You don’t get the flashy sort of superpower…you can’t fly or become invisible. But these shots make you smart. They make you stronger than anyone even knows. And it’s a big secret. I don’t think even Eggsy knows this.”

“I wanna be a superhero.”

“You will be,” Percival promises.

“Done on this arm,” the nurse says, applying two butterfly plasters. Percival moves to the other side of the table.

“Now your body is going to be able to fight all sorts of things, nasty diseases and things that make you very sick.”

“Will I know when it’s happening?”

“No…that’s how secret it is. And you cannot tell anyone except your mother, because no one will believe you.”

“Wow,” Daisy murmurs.

“All right…all done.” The nurse holds out a basket and lets Daisy pick a sticker.

“One for Eggsy, too,” Daisy declares, picking out a puppy sticker. “And for Percival.” She chooses a Batman sticker and hands it to him.

“Thank you. Eggsy, are you all right.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy says, sighing with relief.

“I do believe you promised us tea and cakes,” Percival says as the nurse gathers her things and leaves the room.

“I do believe you’re incredible,” Eggsy says, giving him a big kiss.


End file.
